


Dresses

by elvish_sky



Series: Sleepover Drabble Collection [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dresses, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Reader Insert, cuteness, fem!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 04:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvish_sky/pseuds/elvish_sky
Summary: At a feast-day in Dale, you are excited to show your girlfriend your new dress.
Relationships: Sigrid/Reader
Series: Sleepover Drabble Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208180





	Dresses

**Author's Note:**

> A.N: Oh my god I love this family so much. Someone tell me to write more Sigrid fics because she’s so awesome and I love the family dynamic! Anyhoo I hope y’all like this one!  
> Pairing: Sigrid x fem!Reader  
> Word Count: 560  
> Warnings: Fluff, kissing

Dresses

You spun around on the arm of your girlfriend’s father, dancing through the crowd to one of the tunes you knew so well. It was a feast-day in the kingdom of Dale, and your future father in law had asked you to dance, as Sigrid was running late.   
Bard smiled down at you as you twirled, finishing the dance by dipping you as your skirts swirled around your feet. Applause broke out as the last note sounded, and you stepped off the dance floor, smiling. Your best friend Bain rushed up to you.   
“Hey Y/N! Do you want to dance?”  
You smiled at him. “Sure! Do you know when Sigrid will get here?”  
Shaking his head, he led you back onto the floor. “I have no idea. She’s been tied up with the council all day, I think she only got out a little while ago.”  
The music started, and you began dancing. “Ok.”  
He smiled at you as you continued to dance. “Don’t worry, Y/N I’m sure she’ll show up soon. And she’ll adore that new dress, I know you’ve been waiting to wear it for her!”  
You gaped at him. “How?”  
He smirked. “I have my ways.”  
“Bain…”   
At the look you were shooting him, he relented. “It was pretty easy to tell. You’ve been visiting the tailor a lot for weeks, and you marched in here very excitedly today.”  
You nodded. “Yeah, that’s fair.”  
It was true that you were excited for your girlfriend to see the dress- it was her favorite color, a dark red that coincidentally made you look absolutely stunning, with full skirts and sprinkles of lace on the bodice. You loved it.  
This dance ended as well, and Bain led you off the dance floor to where Tilda and Bard were sitting, feasting away. Bard smiled at you as you approached, and nodded to the doorway. Turning, you saw Sigrid, highlighted by the glow of the torches, resplendent in a blue dress that made her look perfect.   
You pushed your way through the crowded floor, heading towards yoru girlfriend. She smiled at you as you hugged her. Pulling away, she held you at arms length, looking at your dress.   
“Y/N, is that a new dress?”  
You nodded.  
“It looks good on you.” She stared at you, seemingly unable to speak, and you twirled to show her the full effect.  
You beamed at her. “Thank you!”   
You grabbed her hand, entwining your fingers with hers and trying to bring her up to the table with her family. She wouldn’t budge, and tugged your hand so that you spun around to face her again. Placing a hand on your waist, the other on your back, she drew you close.   
“Darling, you look simply marvelous in that dress.” She whispered in your ear before pulling you in for a deep kiss, hand caressing your back as the other gripped your hip. You responded in kind, threading your hands around her neck in an attempt to bring her closer. After a few minutes, she broke away, flushed.   
Entwining your hands again, you began to walk to the high table together. She leaned in to whisper in your ear as you walked.  
“You’re the prettiest girl in the room, Y/N. I love you very much.”  
You smiled at her. “I love you too, Sigrid.”


End file.
